


That's amore!

by Artemide



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemide/pseuds/Artemide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly O'Brien knows OTPs hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's amore!

"You've got to be kidding me"  
"What? no, I'm being super serious here. Look, look!", Molly O'Brien said.  
She had just spent hours trying to prove that there was a remote chance of a beautiful heartbreaking romance between Carol Marcus and Khan Noonien Singh.  
"Should you not be studying for the Starfleet History test you have tomorrow?"  
"I should and I am! Oh, c'mon can't you see all the love and the angst there?"  
Sighing, her roommate left the room.  
Molly looked at the awful amount of PADDs she had to study yet.  
 _Maybe I should really get a life._

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are always so difficult, I hope someone at least will appreciate the effort!  
> Happy International Fanworks Day 2015 to everyone :3


End file.
